


De Sangre y Seducción

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [5]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, Universo Alterno Vampirico, Vampiros, mi primer smut!, sangre?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Lo detuvo con una mano en uno de sus hombros lanzándole una de esas miradas fijas y decididas que cautivan al vampiro, se desnudaba lentamente casi como si su objetivo no fuera quitarse la ropa si no torturar a Tyrell,y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo,el vampiro se había quedado paralizado sólo la expresión vibrante en sus ojos velados de deseo era prueba de que no era una hermosa estatua de medidas armoniosas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la 5° Parte de series se que AO3 tambien lo dice pero porsiacaso , mi primer smut propiamente descriptivo asi que no acepto criticas negativas , al mismo estilo de Charles en XMDOP Fuck off con los tomatazos XD, si deseas hablar de Tyrelliot https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

Mr.Robot se aseguró de abrir rápidamente la puerta antes de que el mismo Tyrell la rompiera , decir que no le encantaba provocar ese descontrol en el Alto ejecutivo de EvilCorp sería negar lo evidente.

Tyrell sacó una pequeña pastilla del bolsillo interior de su saco acercandola a su boca era una acción  _ rápida  _ ,un humano cualquiera apenas y hubiera percibido la acción pero el humano frente a él tenía  _ sangre vampírica _ en sus venas.

\--- ¿Qué es eso?---preguntó Mr.Robot tomando la pastilla roja en su mano ,no necesito que el vampiro respondiera , lo supo al ver ese color ,era *Vps (Un conjunto de químicos que en pocas palabras lograban que un vampiro produzca algo parecido al semen cuando tenía sexo ). 

\--- No lo necesitas --- dijo el hacker tirándolo a algún lugar del piso del apartamento, --- la sangre puede ser algo intimidante en esas  _ situaciones _ \---  comentó Tyrell gratamente sorprendido,aunque él mismo no sabía porque lo estaba era  _ Elliot  _ después de todo ,  _ su  _ humano , alguien  _ extraordinario _ , --- Ya vi tu sangre , la probé y en grandes cantidades ,así que no te pongas timido conmigo a estas altura de la _ fiesta _ .--- contestó entre divertido y sarcástico.

La respuesta del vampiro no se hizo esperar, acomodo las manos en sus hombros acariciandolos mientras asomaba el rostro acercándose a su cuello directo a la arteria carótida,el punto predilecto de los  _ seres de la noche _ , el hacker podía escuchar el sonido de los colmillos saliendo de la boca listo para darse un festín con su sangre.

\--- Espera, antes de que me  _ ataques _ me pondré cómodo --- lo detuvo con una mano en uno de sus hombros lanzándole una de esas miradas fijas y decididas que cautivan al vampiro, se desnudaba lentamente casi como si su objetivo no fuera quitarse la ropa si no torturar a Tyrell,y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo,el vampiro se había quedado paralizado sólo la expresión vibrante en sus ojos velados de deseo era prueba de que no era una hermosa estatua de medidas armoniosas.

Ni bien Mr.Robot estuvo desnudo Tyrell se vio libre del encantamiento,deseaba tocar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo delante suyo ,recorrerlo y saborearlo de todas las maneras posibles , su hambre por él ya no sólo se resumía en su sangre ,el hambre por ese  _ humano  _ era más de lo que pudiera explicarse ,un  _ fantasma _ ,un  _ misterio _ ,un juego que  _ exigía _ ser ganado a toda costa .

Los dedos del ejecutivo rozaron los costados del cuerpo como si estuviera tocando una obra de arte , _algo_ _sagrado_ que requería cuidado, al tiempo que sus ojos lo recorrían con un brillo salvaje que devoraba todo a su paso , la respiración de Mr.Robot se hizo más acelerada con cada toque que recibía,podrían estar _congelados_ en ese estado de contemplación toda una vida,pero el hacker tenía otros planes --- Desnúdate --- ordenó con voz queda,había sido apenas un susurro pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que el vampiro escuchara, obedeciendo como si de un _hechizo_ se tratara,el efecto que tenía en él.

Ahí parados en la entrada a ese departamento sombrío y desordenado ambos se consumían mutuamente ,la primera vez había sido un  _ experimento  _ algo que podría haber quedado como tal,olvidable,una anécdota efímera ,ahora era  _ distinto _ ,con este intercambio de sangre estaban firmado un pacto del que sabían sus consecuencias.

La sangre de ambos se estaba mezclando en sus venas,al terminar el intercambio, sus bocas manchadas recorrían la piel alrededor del otro, no había un comienzo y un final para sus cuerpos ,eran una sola figura,uniéndose más allá de lo físico,sus memorias ,sabores,emociones,sus experiencias, _ todo _ se enlazaba.

Esa conexión era un nuevo nivel de _intimidad_.

Los sentidos del humano se amplificaron, ya lo había experimentado la primera vez que probó la sangre vampírica, sin embargo no se había  _ rendido _ ,como ahora a todas las nuevas percepciones , _ la adoración,pasión y cuidado  _ que expresaba el vampiro al tocarlo lo transportaba se sentía como un  _ ser _ ,un  _ único  _ ser no como la  _ otra parte  _ de una persona era  _ él _ en  _ control  _ y a la vez  _ perdido _ en el otro cuerpo formando parte de  _ un ser distinto _ .

Si alguien tuviera que preguntarle al humano la razón por la que Tyrell era tan  _ bueno _ en el sexo oral,este contestaría con una pequeña media sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios  _ “Es porque los vampiros no necesitan respirar” _ , 

El sonido de los jadeos y gemidos que le producía los roces de esa lengua en su miembro se agudizaba por el toque del vampiro en los contornos de su cuerpo, lo trataba como si fuera un instrumento musical,haciendo especial énfasis en sus pezones,esa acción era una muy buena  _ jugada  _ y Mr.robot estaría  _ de acuerdo _ al menos si le preguntaras en ese momento,aunque no podría contestar apropiadamente  _ Fuck! ¡Vete al infierno!  _ Es como de seguro respondería.

\--- ¡Demonios! ¡Oh Si! --- junto a algunos bramidos salieron de la boca del hacker mientras se deshacía en el placer del orgasmo, corriéndose profusamente manchando su vientre y parte del rostro de Tyrell ,el cual  pasó una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas lamiendo el líquido blanquecino mezclado con la sangre que había quedado de sus labios ,era una vista que el humano no sabría definir como  _ grotesco  _ o _ sensual  _ ,un poco de ambos tal vez ,el aspecto depredador del vampiro había oscurecido sus ojos claros dándole una clara idea de que es lo que se proponia ,lo  _ deseaba  _ quería  _ consumirlo  _ y lo había hecho casi de forma  _ literal  _ ,el humano sabía que el ejecutivo deseaba  _ poseerlo _ de todas la maneras posibles ,hacer ese  _ rito  _ únicamente fue el comienzo de una serie de jugadas que lo llevaron hasta ahí con Tyrell  _ fucking  _ Wellick encima de él esperando la respuesta ,la siguiente  _ jugada _ ,

Mr.Robot era consciente de que no podría mantener el control de sí mismo por mucho tiempo esconder esta experiencia de  _ Elliot  _ ,esta parte de tiempo sería una tarea descomunal , pero sí a eso le sumamos que Tyrell lo penetre entonces aquella tarea sería  _ imposible  _ de ocultar,usando toda la fuerza que la sangre le otorgaba y el poder tácito que tenía sobre el vampiro giro sus posiciones para estar a horcajadas sobre él.

\--- Enseñame como te preparas ,hazlo para mí --- ordenó jalando la mano izquierda del vampiro lamiendo cada dedo,envolviendolos en su boca de la misma forma en que Tyrell lo había hecho con su miembro,la mirada que el vampiro le dedicaba era depredadora y de absoluta entrega, se tornó aún más cálido casi se sentía  _ humano _ .

Los vampiros permanecen siempre igual como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo ,no importaba qué tanto puedan insistir en cortarse el cabello o las uñas éstas crecerían después de unas horas dependiendo de la fuerza de cada criatura, el cuerpo volvía a la misma  _ forma _ del momento en el que había sido convertido y bueno para Tyrell el no haber experimentado la penetración en su cuerpo era considerada una  _ desventaja , _ pues al momento de experimentarlo este terminara recobrando su _ forma _ , en pocas palabras sería  _ virgen  _ por  _ ¿Siempre?  _ Una idea que molestaba al sueco pero que ahí con el hombre encima suyo el hecho se le antojaba  _ fascinante  _ sentir una y otra vez con la misma intensidad como ese miembro ajeno se abría paso en las paredes de su interior alcanzando ese punto de máximo placer.

Era salvaje ,abrasador ,se sentía tan  _ vivo  _ como si despertara de un largo sueño y todo cobrará sentido por unos maravillosos momentos, sus brazos atraían más y más al otro cuerpo,juntaban sus bocas en besos apasionados,separándose sólo cuando al otro le faltaba la respiración,Tyrell dejaba pequeñas  _ marcas _ en sus hombros y cuello,hundiendo sus dedos en esa espalda al ritmo de las estocadas, arriba y abajo como si viviera el clímax de  _ La Obertura 1812 de Tchaikovsky  _ del modo más sublime y apasionado.

Pasaron horas y hubieran podido pasar días sin que ninguno de los dos necesitara detenerse de esa  _ danza  _ de esa _ jugada  _ del  _ juego infinito  _ que ambos compartían ,sin embargo la luz ya empezaba a colarse  a través de la ventana , _ quemaba  _ Tyrell tendría que irse y volver a su vida cotidiana así como el humano junto a él ,la realidad los llamaba, --- Vi ses snart,min älskade hacker (Nos vemos pronto mi amado hacker) --- se despidió en un susurro besando la frente de  _ su  _ humano.

  
Mr.Robot se sentía fuerte ,poderoso, es lo que la conexión había hecho con él,o era  _ Tyrell “¿Sería lo mismo si fuera otro vampiro?”  _ Se hizo aquella pregunta un par de veces , no le tomo importancia no había una respuesta fija , después de todo aún seguía la idea o propósito de ver a dicho vampiro como una herramienta , prescindible , no cambiaría de parecer por más que esté inundado de sangre vampírica, su  _ misión  _  lo era  _ todo _ .


End file.
